Fergus
Fergus (페르그스 Peleugeuseu), known as Halloween (할로윈 Hallowin) to his master, is a pumpkin doll who is currently serving as Ryuhwan's Supporter. Fergus was once a great swordsman said to have a power that rivaled the Prince of Light. His human form has yet to be revealed. Appearance Fergus looked exactly the same as when Mordred had two seals aside from having one lock around his neck but he's a pumpkin head with thin metal rods as limbs connected to a glove or a shoe. He wears a black robe with white frills on top, both the top and the bottom is jagged. During his first appearance, Ryuhwan stabbed a horn in his head so he could be differentiated with Mordred. He has one lock around his neck, although he wore a small round communication device as a necklace while in contact with East. Personality Fergus is rather simple minded and easy to fool. He has a lot of confidence in his abilities as he constantly praises himself, only stopping when Ryuhwan tells him off. He is loyal to Ryuhwan due to the fact that he is his supporter, but shows quite a bit of annoyance towards him at times. Fergus mainly speaks his mind out loud, something which usually upsets the people around him. Story History Fergus' power was once known to have rivaled the Prince of Light but was defeated by VareteCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2010). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 10: Chapter 47: Page 9. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-6029-7 It was recently revealed that he had a disease which forced him to take on his current formCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2013). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 15: Chapter 85: Page 2. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-682-2640-3. He was made into a supporter a couple years before the story line took place by West and was given to her student Ryuhwan. The Magic Marksman Arc This Halloween looked just like Tasha's Halloween did before one of the seals was removed, but due to the fact its master could not tell the difference between the two he stabbed a small dagger into his Halloween's head and claimed it was a horn, making his supporter think he had become stronger because of it. Although it was defeated by Tasha's Halloween, Ryuhwan reveals that he is only giving his Halloween enough mana to move. The Rose and Knight Arc He later reappears during Ryuhwan's second fight with Tasha, after Tasha's battle with Sabrina Rose. Ryuhwan tells Tasha that he is stronger because of his strong bond with his Halloween. Later, after Neptis saves Tasha, she sends both Ryuhwan and Halloween to another place, where they are ambushed by Eunryu. While Ryuhwan fights Eunryu, Halloween is kept busy by Neptis, but is freed when the witch retreats to intercept South. Halloween then saves his master, and Eunryu retreats. Halloween is seen tending to Ryuhwan, and gloats over his "victory," although Ryuhwan tells him off. Fights in Britannia Arc Once Ryuhwan recovers, they track down Tasha, only to end up with Halloween. Agreeing to take over Aria Godspell and forced not to kill her, he decides not to go easy on her after she calls Edea Florence a bitch. They are next seen once Aria is defeated; when Varete arrives , Halloween attempts to ambush her after she stabs Ryuhwan. However, Halloween's arms are sliced off, as Varete states the history between and how she defeated him in the past. Training in Wonderland Arc Fergus is training Mordred and Tasha in Alice's Wonderland, although mainly Mordred. Invasion Arc Fergus watches Tasha and Mordred's battle with Sabrina Rose. Powers and Abilities Fergus was once considered to be an exceptional swordsman. Although still strong now, his power is limited by the amount of mana sent to him by Ryuhwan. He has shown great skill in combat and is currently more skilled than Mordred. He also wields the Yin and Yang Swords. Master Swordsmanship: Fergus' skills with the sword were once said to make him rival the Prince of Light and he is still skilled to this day. Mana Supply (마력공급 Malyeoggong-geub): Like all supporters, Fergus receives a steady flow of mana which enhances his strengths in many aspects. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the supporter can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, supporters are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the supporter's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Equipment Yin and Yang Swords (음양 Eum-yang): Twin swords that can be made from his clothing which is composed of mana. When broken, the swords can regenerate given time. Relationships Ryuhwan As Ryuhwan's supporter, it is Fergus' responsibility to protect and fight for Ryuhwan. The two are close although Fergus can easily get annoyed at Ryuhwan (such as when Ryuhwan told Fergus to train Mordred). He also shows some concern towards Ryuhwan, such as when he's gets injured. Mordred Fergus tends to look down on Mordred. He was tasked with training her and noted she has power he looks forward to facing, but in the meantime he gets annoyed with her current swordsmanship and her ignorance to his suggestions. Varete Fergus and Varete had some sort of encounter before he turned into a pumpkin doll. At some point the two faced off and Fergus lost to her. Trivia *Halloween's true identity may be Sir Fergus of the Knights of the Round Table from Arthurian Legend. Given that some of the events portrayed in Witch Hunter are similar to those in Arthurian Legend, such as Guinevere's being burnt at the stake provides even greater possibility that his true identity is Sir Fergus of the Knights of the Round Table. * The more likely true identity of Ryuhwan's Halloween is Fergus mac Roich an Ulster King who was also a master swordsman and wield the famous Caladbolg. The sword is translated across Celtic Cultures as the unbreakable sword Caladcholg of Hector - of Troy in the Illiad - and Durandal of Roland - in the Song of Roland a French Legend - and the famous Excalibur of King Arthur of Britain in Le Morte d'Arthur. Fergus mac Roich was accredited with cutting down three hilltops with his sword during the Cattle Raid of Cooley, known in Irish legends as the Táin Bó Cúailnge (translates to Cattle Raid of Cooley). In addition, Scottish historical legends of the witch hunting era during 1600s details a famous family line of witch hunters by the surname of Ferguson that descends directly from his bloodline. *The seal placed on Fergus is to seal away his human body, meaning he has all the knowledge and experience he had before being sealed unlike Mordred who has two seals one for her teenage body and the other for her true body along with her memories. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporter Category:Adversaries Category:Previous Adversaries Category:East's Group